The DC side of the Force
by Super Saiyan Jedi
Summary: Sent on a mission by his master, Starkiller must make allies with the Justice League and infiltrate them in hopes of a successful invasion by the Empire. However, will someone distract him from this mission?


**This is my first ever story so I hope it is up to the standard that people like to read. And so, without further delay, let the adventure begin.**

CHAPTER 1– The man in the hood

It was supposed to be an easy robbery for this group of professionals. They would be in and out within a couple of minutes and then be out of there with help from their getaway driver.

But then _he_ showed up. He had just appeared and instantly began to dispose of them like they nothing. He didn't bother to spout the nonsense that the superheroes always went on about, like how they should give up on their ways. Jimmy was the first to fall. He was guarding the hostages when the man in the hood dropped down and picked him up and threw him across the room, _without even laying a hand on him_.

He simply waved his hand and Jimmy was responsible for the man-sized hole in the wall. Simon was next, dead before he could even realize what was happening. The man produced a small metal cylinder and from there a blood red blade made from pure energy emerged. He ran Simon through with it and from there proceeded to block every one of the bullets that were shot at him, whilst making his way to the bank robbers at the same time. He then shot lightning out of his fingers, which hit Ian, stopping his heart instantly.

By then, there were only the three of them left. Andy panicked and fired wildly whilst running towards the hooded figure, but was quickly sliced down by the energy weapon that the man possessed. Tim and Keane ran towards the doors, taking advantage of the distraction their ally had given them. They ran out the doors and sprinted towards the van that was waiting, with their driver inside, only to never make it. The van was picked up by the same mysterious power the man had demonstrated earlier and was quickly thrown towards the robbers.

By luck, it missed Tim but Keane did not share his fate and was crushed underneath the stolen vehicle, which in turn exploded from the collision with the ground. Tim was sent flying from the explosion, only to be caught in mid-air by the hooded man. He was levitated down to eye level with the man and was greeted with brown eyes that spoke of the horrible atrocities they had witnessed in their lifetime. "Who…. Who are you?" Tim stuttered as he finally mustered up the courage to speak.

The man gave a grim smile and spoke in a quiet, deep voice "My master gave me the name Starkiller" and as he finished, he ran the blade through Tim's heart. Starkiller then dropped the lifeless corpse on the ground and began to walk away into the dark alleyway, as the sound of sirens began to fill the air. By the time the police had arrived, there was no trace of the deadly killer.

Within minutes, a forensics team had arrived and were beginning to take samples and evidence, when a black car with a bat on it stopped and a man dressed as a bat stepped out. He looked around at the various bodies and debris and began to make his way to the officer in charge.

"Commissioner Gordon" he greeted in his usual rough, deep voice.

The commissioner turned around and with a visible look of relief returned the greeting "Batman". Gordon continued on "Any idea on who could have done this?"

Batman turned to face the bodies and turned back again to face the commissioner "No. Whoever done this is new, and very dangerous."

Gordon sighed and turned "I was afraid you would say that. You wouldn't be able to get the League to look into this, would you Batman? Batman?" He turned back again only to discover that the dark knight of Gotham had disappeared mid-sentence yet again.

"One of these days someone is going to do the same to him, just so he can get a taste of his own medicine" Gordon sighed to himself as he prepared to go and take witness statements for a horrible massacre yet again. Just another day in Gotham.

_**Meanwhile**_

Starkiller made his way into his ship, the Rouge Shadow, and was greeted with a lightsabre attack to his head. Reacting quickly, he pulled out his own lightsabre and turned it on, parrying the strike whilst switching to reverse Shien and giving a strike of his own, adding the Force to the strike, sending his would be assassin flying into the wall, where he then dropped the hologram to show the Sith training droid, Proxy.

"Nice try Proxy, but you need to do better than that to beat me." Starkiller chided.

"I'm sorry I failed in killing you, master. I will try harder next time." Proxy said in a disappointed tone.

"It's alright Proxy, I'm sure you will beat me one day." Starkiller encouraged. "But moving on, I have done as my master asked and engaged with some of this planet's criminal populace to see what I may have to deal with if I am to infiltrate this planet's defence group."

"Ah, yes master, of course. I have also gathered information on this 'Justice League' and it seems that they frown upon killing apparently." Proxy replied in his ever cheery tone.

Starkiller frowned "Hmm, perhaps I should have restrained myself a bit more than I had been already. No matter, the plan shall continue as planned and this planet shall fall under the might of the Empire."

_To be continued….._

**That was really fun to write. I'm really excited to finally start writing a story, especially a Star Wars/ Justice League crossover. Now, this will be AU, the main changes are the Earth is not in a different galaxy, it is in the Outer Rim; Palpatine was killed by Anakin, after Anakin killed Obi-Wan on Mustafar and did not get trapped in the Vader suit. The reason for this is it will play into the story later. Padme died on Mustafar as Anakin fell further into his rage and killed her when he choked her. This means no Skywalker twins. My reasoning, Leia had political connections in the Rebellion but there is no Rebellion as Vader is not as paranoid as Palpatine and felt no need to gather his enemies into a group of rebels, thus Leia plays no part. Even if Luke was around, he would have just stayed on Tatooine as there is no Obi-Wan. That's all the changes I can think of for now, but more may be added. So please, review and let me know what you think. For now, SSJ. **


End file.
